Businesses, such as financial institutions, may use transaction computer systems for managing business functions. These transaction computer systems may include a transaction gateway and a transaction server for processing client requests. For example, a Customer Information Control System (CICS) is designed for rapid, high-volume online processing. A CICS receives and processes requests from “clients,” such as bank-teller applications, ATM systems, industrial production control systems, and insurance applications. The transaction computer systems may generate “overhead” flows in order to process client requests, such as communicating with a recovery manager in the event that a client's request is denied.